


Take Me All The Way

by SniperMoran



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, short little emotion piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: The Game Over never cameThe world kept on turning....except it didn't keep turning for Higgs, who was left alone on the Beach, where time is weird
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Take Me All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> When I get myself in not good headspaces, instead of doing anything to hurt myself these days, I write whatever character I'm connected to most dying
> 
> I've done it for quite a few characters in the past, and now... now it is Higgs' turn
> 
> so, sorry, this won't be a happy place
> 
> ♡

~ ~ _Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished, in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

 _Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
But all those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_ ~ ~

————————————————

Dull and colorless as far as the eyes could see, this place was even draining the color from his hair.

The Beach.  
 _Her Beach._

The place of their last stand towards the big, grand Game Over that... never came.  
Over and over he replays it in his head and over and over it always ends out the same.

Him, trapped here in this colorless wasteland.  
The world beyond, still spinning and turning and _fucking_ thriving without him.

No one would miss a man like him, why should they?  
The world is better off without him, without Her puppeteering him to drag along the edge.

...he didn't blame them, anyway.  
Not anymore.

He had been on this Godforsaken Beach for so long now, he hardly felt much of anything anymore, least of all a blame towards Sam, or Fragile, for abandoning him here.  
They did what they thought was best for the safety of everyone else. What they thought was best for the continued survival of that world they called home.

That place that had never really felt like home to him, though. Not even when Amelie came to him and granted him all of his power, all of the friends he could ever hope for.  
Even then, it felt wrong, and like a sort of dream that he wasn't waking up from.

~

The quiet of the waves against the shore pulled him from his thoughts. It had been a while since he heard anything at all, except sounds he made himself – screams, shouts, sobs and curses.  
He dragged himself towards the edge, through the sand that got into everything and seemed to bury itself into wherever it pleased; he was sure he was more sand than man anymore.  
Bringing himself to the edge, the water lapped at the sandy shore, at his hands that helped claw his way there.

The cool water washed the grime from his hands, the blood and tar from cuts that hadn't healed because time doesn't move. It was blissful, it was peaceful, and it made him realize just how fucking exhausted he was.

It was exhausting, being here, all alone with his thoughts and his screams. All alone with all the guilt that had finally caught up to him.

...and the water seemed to just... call to him. Whisper to him that he could be free, that he could finally rest, if he just pulled himself a little farther, let the water take him.  
Were this still when Sam and Fragile first left him behind, he would have stormed away from the shore, explored the looping landscape of this Beach only to find himself back here.  
But he couldn't storm off anymore. Couldn't walk away, could barely just crawl. And that... that was getting to be exhausting, too.

Feeling tears slipping down his cheeks again, like so many times before, Higgs pulled himself into the water, letting the cool waves pull him further and further away from the sand that had been all he knew. He let it pull him and pull him... until it started pulling him down, instead of out.  
The water weighed him down, soaking into every open wound, every bit of his clothes. It weighed more than he did, more than he could keep afloat, and so it pulled and dragged and he fought for a few moments against it all, trying to keep his head above water. Always trying to keep his head above it–

...but he couldn't keep doing that forever.  
He couldn't hold on forever, and that's what the Beach was. The Beach was forever, this water was forever.  
And he... well, he wasn't.  
Not anymore.

Letting go, he sank down and down, looking up to watch the surface shrink away, the sky going red as he was dragged down.  
His clothes moved fluidly around him, wrapping him up, one hand reaching up to the surface when he saw Her.

In Her red dress, she stood there on the surface of the water, and he knew... he knew She was looking down on him, watching him sink lower and lower into the cold water. She was watching the water seep into him, becoming more water than sand, and man. It filled him, burned in his throat, in his nose and his lungs, and it filled him like nothing had before.

Except Her.

Just as his vision was going, blurring and becoming hazy, he swore he saw someone join Her, hugging Her tightly from behind. He could have swore it was—

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Three Days Grace song of the same title, and the lyrics at the beginning are from another Three Days Grace song titled Drown


End file.
